Godzilla X Legion X Mothra
by Skell.C
Summary: Gamera's toughest foe reappears and it's up to Godzilla, Mothra, and the Japanese military to stop her.


GxLxM 

"In other news, the recent meteor shower has stopped abrutly but one meteor hit the earth, somewherein the pacific"said the news woman"scientist went to the location and found no meteor, only a crater, they are currently dicussing the matter".

One day later, August, 2006

"Godzilla, he first appeared in 1954, that one was killed.However, years later in 1967 some UN scientists reported seeing a baby godzilla and another godzilla on solgell island, we have not discovered what happened to the infant was never found out, but in 1999 godzilla attacked again"said a tall, young man with black hair, he was informing the staff about godzilla that are on the island, "he hid in the waters around japan for some time but with the creation of kiryu, he destroyed shinagawa in 2003 and after a long battle with kiryu, godzilla retreated into the sea for another year and in 2004, fought mothra, her larvae, and kiryu, during the fight kiryu went berzerk and captured godzilla and sank with him out at sea but even then he escaped and swam to this island.Thankfully, the United Nations helped us contain him here, as well as other monsters that plague japan.Thanks to magnetic shielding, the huge markalite cannons set up around the islands perimeter and the gas containers also set up around the surrounding water.We are assured they can't get out, we even got the Shobijin to send us a mothra larva for added protection, that's why we decided to build the base here to keep the monsters in check". At that moment, a strange kaiju landed on the soft sand of Ogasawara Island, it scuttled further inland, the only thing in it's way were five Markalite Cannons.

The huge horn on it's head split open, energy crackled and a huge sapphire beam came from within blowing all five cannons into oblivion. "Sir, we've just detected an unknown monster on the island" said kokoro. "What, that's impossible" yelled commander of Ogasawara Island, Goro Sakasika, "what about our security?"."They're not responding, sir"said kokoro said.This gigantic creature, with several sharp legs and five spike arms around it's head, was known to japan as Legion, came upon a rocky cliff face as she was about to fire her beam at it she heard a loud, hissing sound. She looked up and saw the snake-like dragon Manda, the giant serpent slithered down to attack legion, but this would not happen as she fired her blue beam of pain and misery at the god of mu's head, blowing it off instantly. With the cliff face completely gone and manda dead, legion moved on to a forest region.Her horn split again and she decimated the forest, leaving nothing but a smoldering pile of ash and burnt wood.This action would not go unpunished, this forest was home for a vengeful creature and soon a yellow net of webbing surrounded her and then silk-like webbing came from the leftside. Legion was bewildered by this until she realized that mothra and kumonga were the source. She was angered by this attack and quickly fired her destructive beam, obliterating kumonga.Her chest cavity started flashing red and opened up to reveal a black swarm of her mini soldiers, the symbiotic legion, mothra was determined not to go down without a fight.She sprayed her webbing trapping about thirty of them and as they flew closer she crunched ten of them with her mandibles.No matter how much she fought they overwhelmed her, she thrashed and rolled around causing the ground to cave in from the violent struggle, the little legions flew out of the hole, their task seemingly finished. Minya searched the island for his favorite fruit but instead found the island's newest resident, gaira. The frankenstein-sea creature ran at minya only to have a large horn erupt from his chest seconds later, Gaira fell to the ground gagging in agony. Minya saw legion standing over his dead body, minya started running as fast as his little legs could, but still still heard legion's demonic roar as she came closer and closer. This chase did not last long as minya came upon a steep cliff-side leading to the Pacific Ocean. Legion looked at the tiny godzilla without mercy. Legion released a strange gargling screech, almost as if laughter, she fired her beam shot minya off the cliff. He fell into the water with legion laughing at his pain. Joy was replaced by pain, as another blue burning beam struck her chest and then moved down to her spikey-feet, destroying the ground that held her weight. She fell down the same cliff that minya did, Godzilla looked angrily at the churning and bubbling waters, searching for signs of life. Legion burst out of the water seconds later and flew northern, away from monster island.

"We get attacked by monsters all the time"yelled goro, as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, "release the helicopter and follow legion. Godzilla looked around, he sensed legion, alive and well, heading towards man's city.He jumped into the water without a moment's hesitation, determined to kill this creature. A young girl came through the hatch doors, "hey there"she said."my name's Asagi, I take it you met legion, well don't worry her species has been beaten before"."Yeah, we can handle it"snapped goro, "by the way the general of the AMF called us and told us that you were coming and becouse of your experience with legion he wants you to pilot his newest weapon". Flattered and stunned at the same time, something most people do not get to experience but asagi knew now how it feels. In a flash of light the another building exploded, scattering chunks of debris everywhere. A pile of twisted, burning metal and concrete was all that remained of it. Legion's minions quickly gathered hunks of silicon from the desolate wasteland, as legion's horn beam cut a swath through the remaining row of skyscrapers, causing the once mighty structures to collapse upon themselves, leaving nothing but smoking chunks of burnt black concrete. Legion screeched her grated, metallic roar into the night sky, proclaiming victory over the once proud and bustling city of Osaka as it lay in ruins at her feet. The titanic alien insect stepped forth towards the abandoned Osaka Castle, the last building left truly standing.Scorched, desert wasteland replaced modern city streets, smoking craters were once proud business buildings.She had all but completely destroyed the once bustling city, the metropolis reduced to a scorched husk of it's former self.It hadn't taken long to destroy the unprepared AMF's line of defense, the wrath of legion consumes all. Suddenly, legion noticed that the birds she had previously scared off with her mere presence, returned.Whatever they were flying away from the birds considered it more frightening than legion, then she sensed something coming this way and fast.

Legion searched the waters trying to see the looming threat coming towards her. The water erupted, revealing a dark figure rising in front of legion, godzilla roared at legion angrily. Legion opened her jagged toothy maw returned the roar, this creature would be no different than the city or it's pathetic defenses. Godzilla, already only a few meters from legion, fired his ray at legion's feet and the ground surrounding her, creating a moat of radioactive flames, godzilla roared at legion again trying to get her to step into it.He underestimated her, her huge nasal horn split open and sparkled with energy and the she fired the charged EM beam at godzilla striking him in the stomach, flying of his feet knocking him back into the osaka harbor, just thirty meters from the water. Godzilla was stunned and out of breath, lying in the impact crater, legion scuttled over to godzilla andslammed his head repeatedly with two of her spikey-legs. Two options presented themselves to godzilla, if he didn't move he was going to be impaled through his head or fight back, godzilla quickly moved his head causing legion's legs to get stuck in the ground as godzilla fired his thermonuclear heat beam at legion's face knocking her away and burning her face, following his attack godzilla layed into her with a flurry of punches, scratches, and a final bite. Legion wasunprepared for the insane assault and stumbled through debris of apartment complex's. Unhindered by the pain, legion plunged her huge horn into godzilla's shoulder like a harpoon, stopping the attack's dead in their tracks. Then she shoved godzilla down and away, godzilla clutched his shoulder and rolled around, spreading his blood all over the place. Legion's chest flashed red and opened, a mist of legion's tiny symbiotic soldier. They quickly flew towards godzilla, only to be disintergrated by his heat beam, killing about forty of them instantly. They trecked onward by command of their queen, they surrounded godzilla biting and clawing. Theyintially had a hard time getting through the tough hide, meanwhile godzilla swatted away more of the tiny pests and chewed up about ten of the tiny legion's in his mouth. Stumbling forwardtoward the Osaka bay, godzilla could think of no other option. The overwhelmed reptile lept into the harbor. Dead symbiotic legion littered the Osaka bay, floating on the surface, because of their inability to survive in water. Legion screeched at the water hoping tointimadate godzilla away after all the energy he wasted and the injuries. She fired her EM beam at the water, blind with fury and hoping she mightstrike him, after about two minutes of the nonstop attack, she relented.

Legion opened her chest cavity, ready to sic them on godzilla if he was alive. Soon she got an answer godzilla's body floated to the surface, drifting lifelessly. Legion roared her screech of success, slowly closing her chest cavity. A gigantic spiraling red beam suddenly came towards her, striking inside her chest cavity before she could close it. Legion roared loudly in pain and death. Death of her soldier legion, inside they were ready to kill, but instead became the killed. Legoin was more angry that she had been tricked and thus costing the lives of her minions. Now Legion would always have a torrent of hotter-than-lava flames burning inside her, as her her chest burned white-hot. In one last moment of desperation legion fired her EM beam at godzilla, while godzilla did the same. the beam struck eachother with such force that from a pedstrian point of view it looks like a atom bomb. Godzilla was knocked out further into the water and legion was knocked in to the crumbling osaka castle. "Sir, the newest weapon is preped and ready for action" said the soldier, "excellent now if that girl would show up we'd be alright" the General replied, "hey, over here"yelled asagi, " now what is it that I need to pilot ? ". " This" the General replied. Legion slowly got up she was exhausted and wanted to go rest, but she couldn't as long as godzilla was alive, she realized that her nasal horn had been blow apart from then explosion. She was only angered by this even more because godzilla did it. There was a big honey-comb like organ where her horn once was, it flashed for a second then protruded long, fiery, red energy whips, she sent them into the water where godzilla landed, striking and slashing once again hoping to hit him, she kept at it for what seemed like hours finally she stopped. Somewhere a few miles outside, the General and his caravan were all that's left of the AMF, they consisted of a regular tank, maser cannon, the secret weapon, two jets, and three soldiers on foot with AK-47s, "hey, what's this thing called" asked asagi, "well" said the general, " we call it, the Dimension Tidal Wave".

As the tanks and remaining forces headed towards Osaka, the tanks were suddenly pushed upward, "what the heck" they yelled. The tanks and soldiers ran of the raising mound of dirt, the two jets above radioed in to the genral, "Sir...", said one pilot said hesitantly, "it looks like a giant worm, possibly Mothra". What that's", he yelled, Mothra squirmed in between the tanks and went ahead in the same direction, the titanic caterpillar intent on stopping legion. "Hey, did you notice how scarred and bruised mothra looks" asked one soldier. Legion, ever demented and evil, was very happy at what she had done. Sreeching her grated, metallic roar at the sky proclaiming victory over the Earth. As she tired to scurry, unable to fly from her wounds, another high-pitched chirp feeled the air. She turned only to see a huge worm flying at her, instantly biting onto one of legion's spikey-arms and using force to wrench it free from her socket. Suprised once again as the few remaining military arrived. The jets flew over legion firing each two MA-PM020 Heat seeking missles, detonating harmlessly against legion's tough shell, as mothra sprayed her webbing at her. The tank fired it's explosive rounds at legion to no avail. Legion was mad having been over taken, sending her laser whip she slashed the webbing off her and chasing the two jets. Thankfully one got away but the other pilot and his jet and there wings clipped and were thrown into the charging maser tank. Causing a huge explosion sending dust and debris everywhere, temporarly blinfing legion. Now was there chance, thought the remaining soldiers and pilot, the jet swooped in and fired more missle at legion's crown, she turned to face the enemy only to be greeted by webbing in the face. She looked for mothra but her injured chest was pounded by the tank's artillery and the four ground soldier with there pathetic guns. Legion's rage grew, swelling inside till she released it on mothra, her energy whips slashed and cut mothra's already severally damaged body. In a futile attempt to save mothra the jet pilot flew in, bombarding legion's body with rounds of ammuntion from his gatling gun. Stabbing her whips into the stunned mothra, legion threw mothra into the passing jet causing the jet to blow apart, igniting mothra's frail state, they smashed into the water with a big splash. Mothra and the little pieces floated to the sea floor below. Asagi looked at the genral siting beside her, "well", he said, " how long". She replied "DTW is 87 charged, not enough time to finish it", "well... atleast we'll go down for japan" Said the general, mothra looked around with her fading eyes, would this really be her final resting place she thought, it would be at least a week before her sister would hatch from her cocoon and be an Imago. Then she saw it, Godzilla's body, maybe alone they could not stop legion but together she could be vanquished.

The Type 90 tank, DTW, and the remaining three soldiers hid behind some rubble from legion's destruction. "We'll have to wait till it's completely loaded said Asagi, "I know..., " the general said with a sigh, "hey you men get inside the other tank before you get killed even faster". Mothra floated closer to godzilla's body, Suddenly her worm-like form glowed a golden yellow. Godzilla's spines flased a deep red and his eyes jerked open angrily. Legion roared furiously toward the crumbling battleground called Osaka, knowing full well that more enemies were hiding out. The tank came out of hiding, the soldiers inside willing to distract legion at the cost of their own lives. Legion's deadly laser whips came at the tank all the while being attacked by the explosive amunition. The whips cut in half the tank, exploding it instantly. A bright light blinded legion she closed the arms around her head, shielding her eyes from the light. A dark figure landed in front of her, kicked her in the gut, knocking her away. She yelled at the figure, realizing that the figure was godzilla, only with his dorsal plates colored with sparkling blues, ruby reds, dark emerald greens, and other bright colors from the rainbow instead of the usualbone white. "Is that godzilla ?", asked asagi. "The Tidal Wave is ready", said the General, he and asagi drove out from behind the wreckage and rubble, ready to end this fight.

"The DTW is charged all the way", noticed asagi. The new godzilla held out his palm, strange, golden pollen burst forth coming towards legion. Unable to cope with this new attack she sent her energy whips, they squiggled and squirmed in the glittering, yellow mist. Suddenly, legion was electrocuted by an unknown force, she looked around in her stunned fear noticing that her whips had disappeared into thin air. Her head lowered and body slumped, for she was stunned by that previous burst of energy. She could do nothing except watch as her certain doom was fired from the Dimension Tidal Wave, spiriling with intense surges of energy. It struck her chest creating a new painful cavity to replace the old one. the mini black hole grew inside her, causing legion to be sucked into her self, imploding her very being. Soon there was nothing left but the new godzilla and the crew of the DTW. Godzilla walked into the the water lit by the rising sun. He roared his familar roar but something different about it, at the end came a high-pitched screech. Mothra knew she was forever trapped inside the soul and body of an almost mindless brute. "Godzilla might return to Ogasawara island", said asagi with false hope, "no, he'll probably go to rest and return to japan soon", the general replied. Asagi could only watch as godzilla swam off, wondering if it's really over.

The End?


End file.
